The present invention relates generally to mounted motorized power tools and more particularly to motorized power tools having support apparatuses that facilitate transport and set-up.
Known in the art are workpiece cutting and abrading machines that include a support upon which is mounted a table having a plane working surface for supporting a workpiece. Typical of the workpiece cutting machines is, for example, a table saw having a support upon which is mounted a generally planar table having a slot disposed therein. An electric motor is mounted beneath the table, and a positionable circular saw blade is rotatably mounted so that it extends upwardly through the slot to cut the workpiece when the blade is rotated by the motor. Another example is a drum or disk sander mounted on a similar support and also being driven by a motor.
The support commonly has sidewalls extending upwardly from an open base to the table. The table supports a workpiece and cooperates with the sidewalls to isolate the motor and moving parts from sawdust, clothing and fingers. Commonly, controls that position the motor, the blade, or the sanding drum or disk extend through one or more sidewalls. Mounting tabs and/or flanges for securing the machine to a stand or work bench are commonly formed on the base or on the sidewalls proximate their lower edges.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved motorized power tool and support assembly that is easy to transport and easy to set up at a work site.
A feature of an embodiment of the present invention is that the support assembly allows the power tool and support assembly to be tilted to generally center their combined weight on a wheel assembly to allow the power tool and support assembly to be moved with relative ease.
A feature of another embodiment is that the support apparatus uses legs readily fabricated from standard-sized scrap lumber.
A feature of yet another embodiment is that the support apparatus uses permanently attached legs that are retractable.
An advantage of the another embodiment is that legs may be easily and quickly made at a work site and may be readily formed to accommodate height requirements even though the local terrain is inclined or stepped.
Another advantage of the another embodiment is that the fabricated legs can be easily removed to facilitate storing and transporting the power tool.
An advantage of the yet another embodiment is that the retractable legs can be easily retracted to facilitate storing and transporting the power tool and easily extended to facilitate setting up the power tool.
In realizing the aforementioned and other objects, features and advantages, the support assembly includes a base that has a plurality of generally vertically extending sidewalls. It is formed in one piece of a molded composite material. The base also has a base upper end and a base lower end, and an interior cavity is defined between the sidewalls ad the base upper and lower ends. The base also has opposing first and second ends.
A table is disposed atop the base upper end. The table has a work support surface for supporting workpieces. A wheel assembly is disposed on the base. It includes a mounting member upon which at least one wheel, which is rotatable about a wheel rotational axis A, is mounted. The at least one wheel is disposed proximate the base lower end at one end of the base. An adjustable fence is slidably and rotatably mounted on the table for positioning a workpiece relative to the driven implement.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the base has disposed therein at least three channels, or pockets. The pockets are sized to receive telescopically a length of standard-sized lumber that, when installed, forms one of a set of legs for stably supporting the base at working height upon a floor surface. The pockets are oriented in a generally vertical direction but are inclined from the vertical sufficiently to impose a stability-inducing splayed disposition of the legs. A fastening device is provided to releasably retain the length of the leg residing within each channel.
The driven element is, in one preferred embodiment, a motor-driven circular saw blade. In another preferred embodiment, it is a motor-driven sanding drum.